1. Field of Invention
Gutter covering systems are known to prevent debris from entering into the open top end of a rain gutter. When debris accumulates within the body of a rain gutter in an amount great enough to cover the opening of a downspout-draining hole, the draining of water from the rain gutter is impeded or completely stopped. This occurrence will cause the water to rise within the rain gutter and spill over its uppermost front and rear portions. The purpose of a rain gutter, to divert water away from the structure and foundation of a home, is thereby circumvented.
2. Related Art
The invention relates to the field of Gutter Anti-clogging Devices and particularly relates to screens with affixed fine filter membranes, and to devices that employ recessed wells or channels in which filter material may be inserted, affixed to gutters to prevent debris from impeding the desired drainage of water.
Various gutter anti-clogging devices are known in the art and some are described in issued patents.
In my U.S. Pat. No. 6,598,352, I teach a gutter protection system for preventing entrance of debris into a rain gutter. I teach a gutter protection system to include a recessed perforated angled well within a rigid main body that receives an insertable flexible polymer support skeleton that supports overlying micro mesh filtering membrane that is attached to the underlying support skeleton. This insertable flexible filtration configuration is manufactured separately from the rigid four or five foot length body in fifty foot rolls and allows for a seamless filter protecting an underlying gutter, over long gutter lengths. The insertable support skeleton includes a perforated plane with integral downward extending planes and integral upward extending support planes, separated by unbroken air space, that contact an overlying micro mesh filtering membrane on it's undermost surface. I further teach that the contacting of the undermost surface of a micromesh filtering membrane by optimally spaced support planes encourages the downward flow of rain water through said micro mesh filtering membrane and into an underlying rain gutter. This gutter protection system has been shown, in the field to be extremely effective at preventing rain gutter clogs without a single known instance of clogging. However, the insertable flexible polymer support skeleton with attached filtering membrane is somewhat heavy and has been found to be cumbersome, even impossible, to install in the recessed angled well of the rigid main body of the gutter protection system during cold weather as the flexible polymer skeleton has been found to stiffen and becomes inflexible. The insertable flexible skeleton also has been known to expand and contract at a different coefficient that than the rigid main body of the gutter protection system. This can cause areas of the main body of the gutter protection to become exposed to potential debris entrance due to relative shrinkage of the insertable polymer support skeleton or, in other instances, the insertable filtration configuration may expand and extend past the main body of the gutter protection system and further expand past end caps of an underlying gutter which home owners view as undesirable from a cosmetic perspective.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,557,891 to Albracht teaches a gutter protection system for preventing entrance of debris into a rain gutter. Albracht teaches a gutter protection system to include a single continuous two sided well with angled sides and perforated bottom shelf 9 into which rainwater will flow and empty into the rain gutter below. The well is of a depth, which is capable of receiving a filter mesh material. However, attempts to insert or cover such open channels of “reverse-curve” devices with filter meshes or cloths is known to prevent rainwater from entering the water receiving channels. This occurrence exists because of the tendency of such membranes, (unsupported by a proper skeletal structure), to channel water, by means of water adhesion along the interconnected paths existing in the filter membranes (and in the enclosures they may be contained by or in), past the intended water-receiving channel and to the ground. This occurrence also exists because of the tendency of filter mediums of any present known design or structure to quickly waterproof or clog when inserted into such channels creating even greater channeling of rainwater forward into a spill past an underlying rain gutter. Filtering of such open, recessed, channels existing in Albracht's invention as well as in U.S. Pat. No. 5,010,696, to Knittel, U.S. Pat. No. 2,672,832 to Goetz, U.S. Pat. No. 5,459,350, & 5,181,350 to Meckstroth, U.S. Pat. No. 5,491,998 to Hansen, U.S. Pat. No. 4,757,649 to Vahldieck and in similar “reverse-curved” inventions that rely on “reverse-curved” surfaces channeling water into an open channel have been known to disallow entrance of rainwater into the water-receiving channels. Albracht's as well as previous and succeeding similar inventions have therefore notably avoided the utilization of filter insertions. What may appear as a logical anticipation by such inventions at first glance, (inserting of a filter mesh or material into the channel), has been shown to be undesirable and ineffective across a broad spectrum of filtering materials: Employing insertable filters into such inventions has not been found to be a simple matter of anticipation, or design choice of filter medium by those skilled in the arts. Rather, it has proved to be an ineffective option, with any known filter medium, when attempted in the field. Such attempts, in the field, have demonstrated that the filter mediums will eventually require manual cleaning.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,595,027 to Vail teaches a continuous opening 24A between the two top shelves. Vail teaches a gutter protection system having a single continuous well 25, the well having a depth allowing insertion and retention of filter mesh material 26 (a top portion of the filler mesh material capable of being fully exposed at the holes). Vail does teach a gutter protection system designed to incorporate an insertable filter material into a recessed well. However, Vail notably names and intends the filter medium to be a tangled mesh fiberglass five times the thickness of the invention body. This type of filtration medium, also claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,841,686 to Rees, and in prior art currently marketed as FLOW-FREE™ is known to trap and hold debris within itself which, by design, most filter mediums are intended to do, i.e.: trap and hold debris. Vail's invention does initially prevent some debris from entering an underlying rain gutter but gradually becomes ineffective at channeling water into a rain gutter due to the propensity of their claimed filter mediums to clog with debris. Though Vail's invention embodies an insertable filter, such filter is not readily accessible for cleaning when such cleaning is necessitated. The gutter cover must be removed and uplifted for cleaning and, the filter medium is not easily and readily inserted into its longitudinal containing channel extending three or more feet. It is often noted, in the field, that these and similar inventions hold fast pine needles in great numbers which presents an unsightly appearance as well as create debris dams behind the upwardly extended and trapped pine needles. Such filter meshes and non-woven lofty fiber mesh materials, even when composed of finer micro-porous materials, additionally tend to clog and fill with oak tassels and other smaller organic debris because they are not resting, by design, on a skeletal structure that encourages greater water flow through its overlying filter membrane than exists when such filter meshes or membranes contact planar continuously-connected surfaces. Known filter mediums of larger openings tend to trap and hold debris. Known filter mediums smaller openings clog or “heal over” with pollen and dirt that becomes embedded and remains in the finer micro-porous filter mediums. At present, there has not been found, as a matter of common knowledge or anticipation, an effective water-permeable, non-clogging “medium-of-choice” that can be chosen, in lieu of claimed or illustrated filter mediums in prior art, that is able to overcome the inherent tendencies of any known filter mediums to clog when applied to or inserted within the types of water receiving wells and channels noted in prior art. Vail also discloses that filter mesh material 26 is recessed beneath a planar surface that utilizes perforations in the plane to direct water to the filter medium beneath. Such perforated planar surfaces as utilized by Vail, by Sweers U.S. Pat. No. 5,555,680, by Morin U.S. Pat. No. 5,842,311 and by similar prior art are known to only be partially effective at channeling water downward through the open apertures rather than forward across the body of the invention and to the ground. This occurs because of the principal of water adhesion: rainwater tends to flow around perforations as much as downward through them, and miss the rain gutter entirely. Also, in observing perforated planes such as utilized by Vail and similar inventions (where rainwater experiences its first contact with a perforated plane) it is apparent that they present much surface area impervious to downward water flow disallowing such inventions from receiving much of the rainwater contacting them. A simple design choice or anticipation of multiplying the perforations can result in a weakened body subject to deformity when exposed to the weight of snow and/or debris or when, in the case of polymer bodies, exposed to summer temperatures and sunlight.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,841,686 to Rees teaches an improvement for rain gutters comprising a filter attachment, which is constructed to fit over the open end of a gutter. The filter attachment comprised an elongated screen to the underside of which is clamped a fibrous material such as fiberglass. Rees teaches in the Background of The Invention that many devices, such as slotted or perforated metal sheets, or screens of wire or other material, or plastic foam, have been used in prior art to cover the open tops of gutters to filter out foreign material. He states that success with such devices has been limited because small debris and pine needles still may enter through them into a rain gutter and clog its downspout opening and or lodge in and clog the devices themselves. Rees teaches that his use of a finer opening tangled fiberglass filter sandwiched between two lateral screens will eliminate such clogging of the device by smaller debris. However, in practice it is known that such devices as is disclosed by Rees are only partially effective at shedding debris while channeling rainwater into an underlying gutter. Shingle oil leaching off of certain roof coverings, pollen, dust, dirt, and other fine debris are known to “heal over” such devices clogging and/or effectively “water-proofing” them and necessitate the manual cleaning they seek to eliminate. (If not because of the larger debris, because of the fine debris and pollutants). Additionally, again as with other prior art that seeks to employ filter medium screening of debris; the filter medium utilized by Rees rests on an inter-connected planar surface which provides non-broken continuous paths over and under which water will flow, by means of water adhesion, to the front of a gutter and spill to the ground rather than drop downward into an underlying rain gutter. Whether filter medium is “sandwiched” between perforated planes or screens as in Rees' invention, or such filter medium exists below perforated planes or screens and is contained in a well or channel, water will tend to flow forward along continuous paths as well as downward into an underlying rain gutter achieving less than desirable water-channeling into a rain gutter.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,956,904 to Gentry teaches a first fine screen having mesh openings affixed to an underlying screen of larger openings. Both screens are elastically deformable to permit a user to compress the invention for insertion into a rain gutter. Gentry, as Rees, recognizes the inability of prior art to prevent entrance of finer debris into a rain gutter, and Gentry, as Rees, relies on a much finer screen mesh than is employed by prior art to achieve prevention of finer debris entrance into a rain gutter. In both the Gentry and Rees prior art, and their improvements over less effective filter mediums of previous prior art, it becomes apparent that anticipation of improved filter medium or configurations is not viewed as a matter of simple anticipation of prior art which has, or could, employ filter medium. It becomes apparent that improved filtering methods may be viewed as patentably unique inventions in and of themselves and not necessarily an anticipation or matter of design choice of a better filter medium or method being applied to or substituted within prior art that does or could employ filter medium. However, though Rees and Gentry did achieve finer filtration over filter medium utilized in prior art, their inventions also exhibit a tendency to channel water past an underlying gutter and/or to heal over with finer dirt, pollen, and other pollutants and clog thereby requiring manual cleaning. Additionally, when filter medium is applied to or rested upon planar perforated or screen meshed surfaces, there is a notable tendency for the underlying perforated plane or screen to channel water past the gutter where it will then spill to the ground. It has also been noted that prior art listed herein exhibits a tendency to allow filter cloth mediums to sag into the opening of their underlying supporting structures. To compensate for forward channeling of water, prior art embodies open apertures spaced too distantly, or allows the apertures themselves to encompass too large an area, thereby allowing the sagging of overlying filter membranes and cloths. Such sagging creates pockets wherein debris tends to settle and enmesh.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,855,132 to Dugan teaches a porous solid material which is installed in the gutter to form an upper barrier surface (against debris entrance into a rain gutter). Though Dugan anticipates that any debris gathered on the upper barrier surface will dry and blow away, that is not always the case with this or similar devices. In practice, such devices are known to “heal over” with pollen, oil, and other pollutants and effectively waterproof or clog the device rendering it ineffective in that they prevent both debris and water from entering a rain gutter. Pollen may actually cement debris to the top surface of such devices and fail to allow wash-off even after repeated rains. U.S. Pat. No. 4,949,514 to Weller sought to present more water receiving top surface of a similar solid porous device by undulating the top surface but, in fact, effectively created debris “traps” with the peak and valley undulation. As with other prior art, such devices may work effectively for a period of time but tend to eventually channel water past a rain gutter, due to eventual clogging of the device itself.
There are several commercial filtering products designed to prevent foreign matter buildup in gutters. For example the FLOW-FREE™ gutter protection system sold by DCI of Clifton Heights, Pa. comprises a 0.75-inch thick nylon mesh material designed to fit within 5-inch K type gutters to seal the gutters and downspout systems from debris and snow buildup. The FLOW-FREE™ device fits over the hanging brackets of the gutters and one side extends to the bottom of the gutter to prevent the collapse into the gutter. However, as in other filtering attempts, shingle material and pine needles can become trapped in the coarse nylon mesh and must be periodically cleaned.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,134,843 to Tregear teaches a gutter device that has an elongated matting having a plurality of open cones arranged in transverse and longitudinal rows, the base of the cones defining a lower first plane and the apexes of the cones defining an upper second plane. Although the Tregear device overcomes the eventual trapping of larger debris within a filtering mesh composed of fabric sufficiently smooth to prevent the trapping of debris he notes in prior art, the Tregear device tends to eventually allow pollen, oil which may leach from asphalt shingles, oak tassels, and finer seeds and debris to coat and heal over a top-most matting screen it employs to disallow larger debris from becoming entangled in the larger aperatured filtering medium it covers. Tregear indicates that filtered configurations such as a commercially available attic ventilation system known as Roll Vent™ manufactured by Benjamin Obdyke, Inc. Warminster, Pa. is suitable, with modifications that accommodate its fitting into a rain gutter. However, such a device has been noted, even in its original intended application, to require cleaning (as do most attic screens and filters) to remove dust, dirt, and pollen that combine with moisture to form adhesive coatings that can scum or heal over such attic filters. Filtering mediums (exhibiting tightly woven, knitted, or tangled mesh threads to achieve density or “smoothness”) employed by Tregear and other prior art have been unable to achieve imperviousness to waterproofing and clogging effects caused by a healing or pasting over of such surfaces by pollen, fine dirt, scum, oils, and air and water pollutants. Additionally, referring again to Tregear's device, a lower first plane tends to channel water toward the front lip of a rain gutter, rather than allowing it's free passage downward, and allow the feeding and spilling of water up and over the front lip of a rain gutter by means of water-adhesion channels created in the lower first plane.
Prior art has employed filter cloths over underlying mesh, screens, cones, longitudinal rods, however such prior art has eventually been realized as unable to prevent an eventual clogging of their finer filtering membranes by pollen, dirt, oak tassels, and finer debris. Such prior art has been noted to succumb to eventual clogging by the healing over of debris which adheres itself to surfaces when intermingled with organic oils, oily pollen, and shingle oil that act as an adhesive. The hoped for cleaning of leaves, pine needles, seed pods and other debris by water flow or wind, envisioned by Tregear and other prior art, is often not realized due to their adherence to surfaces by pollen, oils, pollutants, and silica dusts and water mists. The cleaning of adhesive oils, fine dirt, and particularly of the scum and paste formed by pollen and silica dust (common in many soil types) by flowing water or wind is almost never realized in prior art.
Prior art that has relied on reverse curved surfaces channeling water inside a rain gutter due to surface tension, of varied configurations and pluralities, arranged longitudinally, have been noted to lose their surface tension feature as pollen, oil, scum, eventually adhere to them. Additionally, multi-channeled embodiments of longitudinal reverse curve prior art have been noted to allow their water receiving channels to become packed with pine needles, oak tassels, other debris, and eventually clog disallowing the free passage of water into a rain gutter. Examples of such prior art are seen in the commercial product GUTTER HELMET® manufactured by American metal products and sold by Mr. Fix It of Richmond, Va. In this and similar Commercial products, dirt and mildew build up on the bull-nose of the curve preventing water from entering the gutter. Also, ENGLERT'S LEAFGUARD®, manufactured and distributed by Englert Inc. of Perthamboy N.J., and K-GUARD®, manufactured and distributed by KNUDSON INC. of Colorado, are similarly noted to lose their water-channeling properties due to dirt buildup. These commercial products state such, in literature to homeowners that advises them on the proper method of cleaning and maintaining their products.
With the exception of U.S. Pat. No. 6,598,352, none of these above-described systems keep all debris out of a gutter system allowing water alone to enter, for an extended length of time. Some allow lodging and embedding of pine needles and other debris to occur within their open water receiving areas causing them to channel water past a rain gutter. Others allow such debris to enter and clog a rain gutter's downspout opening. Still others, particularly those employing filter membranes, succumb to a paste and or scum-like healing over and clogging of their filtration membranes over time rendering them unable to channel water into a rain gutter. Pollen and silica dirt, particularly, are noted to cement even larger debris to the filter, screen, mesh, perforated opening, and/or reverse curved surfaces of prior art, adhering debris to prior art in a manner that was not envisioned. My earlier patent has proven effective but may exhibit undesirable cosmetic features and may prove difficult, even impossible, to install under certain cold weather conditions.
Accordingly, it is an object of the embodiments of the present invention to provide a gutter shield that employs the effective properties of my U.S. Pat. No. 6,598,352: a gutter shield device that employs a fine filtration combination that is not subject to gumming or healing over by pollen, silica dust, oils, and other very fine debris, a gutter shield device that provides a filtration configuration and encompassing body that eliminates any forward channeling of rain water, a gutter shield that will accept more water run-off into a five inch K-style rain gutter than such a gutter's downspout opening is able to drain before allowing the rain gutter to overflow (in instances where a single three-inch by five-inch downspout is installed to service 600 square feet of roofing surface).
Another object of the embodiments of the present invention is to provide a gutter shield with the above noted properties that incorporates and makes integral within it's main rigid body the features and structure of the insertable flexible polymer support skeleton disclosed in my U.S. Pat. No. 6,598,352 thereby eliminating the most prominent expansion and contraction coefficients found to exist between a rigid main body utilizing an insertable flexible polymer filtration configuration.
Another object of the embodiments of the present invention is to provide a gutter shield with the above noted properties that utilizes a stainless steel or aluminum micromesh filter cloth that may be inserted into a main body with integral recessed and perforated wells that incorporate integral upward extending planes allowing for a lower cost of manufacture by eliminating a separately manufactured flexible polymer support skeleton and allowing for a lighter, more stable under varying temperatures, and more easily installed insertable filtering component.
Another object of the embodiments of the present invention is to provide a gutter shield that employs a filtration membrane that is readily accessible and easily replaceable if such membrane is damaged by nature or accident.
Other objects will appear hereinafter.